Five Times Kara is surprised
by stardust2002
Summary: Five Times Fic, KK pairing. No spoilers, but definitely AU as the KL relationship doesn't exist in this story.


**Five Times Kara is Surprised with an Impure Thought About Helo**

A/N: This is for rjsteamboat76 who's a die-hard Kara/Karl 'shipper. Kara behaves somewhat out of character and the events in this story are decidedly AU in that the relationship between Kara and Lee that happens in season 3 doesn't happen here. I hope that doesn't detract from your enjoyment of this little set of vignettes. Thanks for reading!

**oooooooooooooo**

**I - At the Academy**

It caught her completely by surprise. He'd leaned over and whispered something in her ear - not unlike the hundred or so other times he'd done the same in this class, but the warmth of his breath tickling her ear and the scent of his cologne sent a frisson of electricity up and down her body. The brief touch of his shoulder against hers caused a longing in her no one else had ever made her feel before and it made her weak.

Karl was her friend, only a friend - there had never been any hint that he'd wanted to be anything more than that from him and she'd been happy with things that way. It was nice for once to have a male friend who wasn't interested in getting her into his bed and for whom she hadn't had any feelings other than friendship either.

Until now.

**oooooooooooooo**

**II - In the Pilot's Rec**

It was a night, same as all the others - the pilots off duty sat in the rec playing triad and betting away the last of their material possessions ... possessions that had previously belonged to a dozen other people in succession who'd also bet them away in semi-drunken states while playing triad weeks and months earlier. Nothing was sacred really; everything everyone owned had been owned by someone else, and anything you thought was yours was only yours till you attended the next triad game and bet it away in the hopes of getting something better.

Till one night someone came up with the idea of putting 'dates' on the table. One person would put an offer for a date up as ante - the person who won the pot would go on a 'date' with them. Of course everyone thought it was a fantastic idea, especially when guys would end up with guys ... the teasing was endless.

This night though it was Helo's turn. He put himself in the pot and lo and behold ... Kara won it. As she smiled and met his eyes she saw something in them that she hadn't seen in years ... desire. And it gave her a zing up her spine and throughout her nervous system in a way that no one else had in a long, long time.

Until now.

**oooooooooooooooo**

**III - In the War Room**

"I think you're wrong."

There was stunned silence. Of all the people in the room, Kara was probably the only one who wasn't surprised by Helo's statement. She'd known him longer than anyone and knew he never let anyone get away with anything. If he had something to say, he said it, whether you wanted to hear it or not. If he had an opinion that was unpopular, so be it, he followed his heart and did what he thought was right, and damn the consequences.

So she was the only one smiling as the Admiral took off his glasses and cleared his throat, trying to bring some semblance of seriousness back to the amazement permeating the room.

"Okay, you're entitled to your opinion," Adama countered. "Now prove it."

Helo took a deep breath, not phased in the slightest. "The plan isn't a bad one, but this part here ..."

He proceeded to detail his opinion, incurring rapt attention from all four persons present at the meeting. Kara watched him carefully, not really listening to what he had to say so much as to what he wasn't saying, and oddly enough extremely attracted to this man that she'd previously thought she'd known inside and out.

Until now.

**oooooooooooooooo**

**IV - In a Raptor**

"Good job Thrace," he called out as the hatch hissed open.

"Good job yourself Agathon," she laughed back at him, pulling down the top half of her flightsuit and tying it at the waist. She pushed the damp bangs out of her hair and wiped the sweat that dripped down her temples. Flying was exhilarating but it always made her sweat like a pig.

She turned to see if Helo was done his postflight shutdown only to find him staring at her, a naked look of longing in his eyes as his eyes scanned her partially clad torso.

The look went right to her centre, causing her to shiver with anticipation._ No Kara,_ she reprimanded herself, _he isn't yours. He's married to someone else and so are you._

And though she knew it was wrong, she knew if he made any moves to initiate a more intimate relationship she'd go along with it, no hesitations. She surprised herself as she'd never been one to cheat on a partner or even consider it.

Until now.

**oooooooooooooo**

**V - In the Bunkroom**

It wasn't like she hadn't seen him undressed before ... before he and Sharon got together that is, but somehow this was different.

As he peeled off his tanks to reveal a perfectly sculpted chest, a sudden zing of attraction traveled through her body, causing every hair to stand on end.

She averted her eyes, knowing privacy was paramount in such a small space but even as she turned away the image of him half-dressed stayed with her ... under her closed eyelids as she willed herself to try to think of other things.

Just because Sharon and Hera were gone didn't mean Helo didn't still love them. Whatever had existed between him and Kara had ended long ago and both of them had been fine with that decision.

Until now.

fin


End file.
